Talk:Game of Nancy/@comment-77.98.195.115-20121202114124
Here is my own version of the rules of Nancy, please verify for me if it makes sense and is correct, and if so, I hope it helps. Game of Nancy Rules Introduction Game of Nancy is a turned based card game played in the world of Dishonoured the videogame. It is played through a deck of 78 cards of two types; the Minor Arcana and the Major Arcana. The Minor Arcana consists of 56 cards, split into four suits: · Black Rats · Red Skulls · Red Swords · Black Pistols Each suit contains 10 numbered cards and 4 Face Cards: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jack (J), Commoner ©, Queen (Q), King (K) The Major Arcana consists of 22 trump cards; numbered from 1 to 21, plus a special Outsider card. Summary The game is usually played with 4 players. In each round, after all the cards are dealt, each player bets on the number of objectives they think they can complete within the round. The player with the highest number of objectives will be the Taker and he will try to complete his objectives, while the remaining 3 players will work together to try and stop him. The round ends when all the cards have been played and points are distributed between the players depending on how well the Taker did. A new round begins and this continues depending on the agreed number of rounds. After the final round, the player with the most points wins the game of Nancy. Dealing cards The first Dealer is chosen at random, and in each new round, the player to the Dealer’s right becomes the new dealer. The player opposite the Dealer shuffles, then the player to the Dealer’s left cuts the cards. In each round, cards are dealt 3 at a time. 18 are dealt to each player; the first 6 face-up, the rest face-down, forming the player’s hand. 6 cards are dealt face-down in the center and must not be the first 3 or the last 3 cards being dealt, forming the Hound. The 9 Objectives After the cards are dealt, each player bids on the number of objectives they think they can meet within the round, and the highest bidder becomes the Taker. The Taker will try and complete his objectives by adding specific card combinations to a special pile called the Nancy. 'The other players will try and prevent the Taker from succeeding. The 9 Objectives are as followed: #'Heir's Bodyguard '''– Both '''Death and Judgement cards (21 and 1) are in the Nancy. #'Empire of Rats' – All Rat cards are in the Nancy. #'Empire of Swords' – All Sword cards are in the Nancy. #'Empire of Skulls' – All Skull cards are in the Nancy. #'Empire of Pistols' – All Pistol cards are in the Nancy. #'Royal Executioner' – 8 or more Face Cards are in the Nancy. #'Master of the Arcane' – The sum total of trump cards (1 to 21) in the Nancy equals 22. #'Fat Nancy' – The Taker wins all tricks played (see below) in the round. #'Chosen by the Outsider' – Steal a Face Card from an opponent. This is done when the Taker wins a trick after the Outsider card is played by one of his opponents; allowing him to take a random card from that opponent’s trick pile (see below). Once the Taker has been identified, the Hound cards are flipped face-up and the Taker adds them to his hands, and then discards 6 cards face-down to form the Nancy. He cannot discard Trumps, Kings, or the Outsider whiles doing this. If he cannot do this however, he is allowed to discard Trumps valued between 2 and 20, as long as he tells the players this and reveals the discarded Trumps. Playing the Game Once the Taker has completed the Nancy, the player to the Dealer’s right leads the first trick by playing any one of his cards face-up; establishing the suit. Each player then follows, counter-clockwise, playing a card that matches the first card’s suit if able. The winner of the trick is determined by the player who has the highest valued card of the same suit (or by the highest value Trump if Trumps were played). The winner then places the cards in his trick pile (in the Taker’s case, the Nancy). The player who is on the winning player’s right then plays the next trick. When playing a card within an individual trick, the player must play: 1. A card of the same suit as the originated card, else; 2. A Trump card; higher than any previously played Trump card if led, else; 3. Any other Trump Card, else; 4. Any other suited card. Playing the Outsider The Outsider is the exception to the above rule. If the player holds the Outsider card, he can play it whenever he wants, however the player can never win a trick with it. If the first player starts the trick with the Outsider, the second player can play whatever card he wants and his cards becomes the established suit. If the Outsider is played before the last trick, the team that played it keeps it in their trick pile, regardless of the winner. If the opposing team wins the trick, the winner is allowed to draw a random card from the opponent’s trick pile. If the losing opponent has no trick pile, the winner is allowed to draw a random card from the losing team’s trick pile when possible. If the Outsider is the last card played within the trick, the player who played the highest card within the suit wins. Scoring After the last trick is played, the Taker looks at the Nancy and determines how many of the 9 Objectives were completed. · If the Taker has completed the amount of objectives as he had intended (or more), he wins the round. · If the Taker did not complete the amount of objectives as he had intended, he loses the round. · If the Taker did not complete a single objective, he loses the round with a Skinny Nancy. Each round, the players’ scores are determined by referring to the following rules: · +5 points if the Taker wins the round. · +2 points for each objective the Taker has completed. · -3 points for each objective the Taker bid, but did not complete. · -5 points if the Taker loses the round. · -10 points if the Taker loses with a Skinny Nancy. The points are calculated based upon the amount of points the Taker has won from each of his opponents or lost to each of his opponents. For example, the Taker completes 2 out of 3 objectives: The Taker = ((2 + 2) – 3 – 5) X 3 = – 12 points Players = The Taker X – 1 / 3 = 4 points each Another example, the Taker completes 3 out of 3 objectives: The Taker = (5 + (2 + 2 + 2)) X 3 = 33 points Players = The Taker X –1 / 3 = – 11 points each